


Halloween Fair

by mks57



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Anti-Wyatt, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Halloween, Light Angst, Love, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: Rittenhouse is gone, everyone has settled back into their new lives. But it doesn't stop them meeting up at a Halloween fair for some food and fun.





	Halloween Fair

“Where the hell have you been and what did you do to yourself?!” Wyatt exclaimed as he finally found his ex-wife in the crowd that turned out for Mason Industries 2.0’s Halloween Fair. Jessica was dressed as a zombie version of herself; drinking from a can of Raspberry Fanta, she held onto the handle of Chloe's pram which was covered in fake cobwebs and cute Halloween decorations.

“It’s Halloween, traditionally people dress up. And are you seriously just dressed up as yourself?” Jessica asked him incredulously. They didn’t share a hug as their relationship was still strained from his cheating on her emotionally with Lucy and her being a Rittenhouse Agent. Some things were just hard to come back from but they were doing their best to be amicable for their daughter, Chloe’s sake.

“I’m Dean Winchester.” Wyatt informed Jessica as he was dressed in his usual flannel and denim combo. He hadn’t had time for elaborate costumes given he’d just returned from ‘Classified’ doing ‘what Special Forces did best’. He moved around to the front of the pram and found it empty.

“So, you just googled Flannel and Halloween to get that idea?” Jessica asked him snidely, she was always good at calling him out on being lazy.

“No.” Wyatt lied as that was exactly what he did.

“Don’t play poker, Logan. You'll end up broke, fast.” Karl said as he came up behind Jessica holding 9 month old Chloe. Karl and Chloe were dressed up in the same macabre manner as Jessica. They made one perfectly gruesome and adorable Zombie family.

“Is that make up on Chloe?” Wyatt asked trying to be calm but he couldn’t help but jump on anything Jessica did that was wrong. Especially given she was always on his ass about showing up and not being late. He'd made an effort to be on time, she couldn't even pick up her mobile phone.

“It’s eco-friendly make up for kids. It’s coloured dirt with no nasties in it.” Jessica explained in a calm manner as she knew Wyatt was trying to start a fight. To upset her cause he was a miserable son of a bitch.

“The brand name even says ‘no nasties’. You can eat it, so it’s not bad and the blood is just food colouring with chocolate sauce and other edible shit.” Karl told him, he wore an incredulous look as he despised people questioning Jessica’s ability parent when she was doing well. It was rich coming from Wyatt who was an absentee father, choosing duty and country over his own flesh and blood.

“Can you not swear around Chloe.” Wyatt told Karl.

“Yeah, sure.” Karl said snidely as he had no plans to curb his language until Chloe was forming actual words. Jessica didn’t seem to mind or tell him off about it. They had discussed it among many other topics that parents did when it came to raising Chloe. 

“So, why are you dressed up the same?” Wyatt asked, he still resented the fact that Karl had rescued Jessica. Not just rescued her but inserted himself into Jessica and Chloe’s lives. 

Wyatt knew he and Jessica were over but he hated Karl. He hated the man because he didn’t seem to really care about Wyatt and Chloe thought Karl was her father, he hated that his job didn’t allow him the luxury of spending more time stateside but his duty to his country came first. It was hard to watch his daughter grow up from a distance, harder to watch everyone move on and be happy while he was still fighting. His enemy had changed.

“I offered to make you a Zombie and you texted back that you were busy.” Jessica told him in a casual manner, she took a sip of her soda. Not ruffled by his petulance.

“I was.” He affirmed before he smiled at his daughter. She just stared at him with a pinched expression. “Hey Chloe.” Wyatt said in a gentle manner as he went to reach for his daughter. But Chloe clutched onto Karl with a tighter grip and turned her face away from him and made a grumbling noise. She rubbed a good chunk of her make up and fake blood onto Karl as she did.

“She just had her diaper changed which leaves her in a foul mood for a bit. So, give her time.” Karl offered as he rubbed Chloe’s back and spoke German in soft dulcet tones. Wyatt knew the man was assuring his daughter that everything was ok but it annoyed Wyatt. That was supposed to be his job.  He looked to Jessica who smiled softly at Karl and Chloe and he felt like he was intruding on them. He shifted nervously and thought about faking a call out just to leave the party but Lucy and Garcia walked up. Wyatt knew he couldn't leave without doing the rounds. 

“Hi Everyone!” Lucy said with a warm and beautiful smile. 

“Nice costumes.” Jessica said in appreciation as Lucy and Garcia were dressed Cleopatra and Marc Antony.  They looked incredibly beautiful and other worldly in their costumes. The two had been travelling for the last few months and judging by the freckles on Lucy and Garcia’s tan, they had enjoyed a lot of sun and fun on the beaches of Croatia.

“Thank you, and you three look amazing.” Lucy said, she moved in close to Chloe who gave them an adorable smile. “Hi Chloe, you better not bite me cause I don’t want to be a zombie. Oh no.” She cooed at the baby girl who already had her arms out to Lucy. Wyatt's mood darkened as he didn't get why Lucy was loved and he could barely get a foot towards Chloe before she rejected him.

Lucy smiled as she lifted Chloe into her arms and cuddled her close. Not caring if she ended up with muck on her dress. She had chosen black for a reason. Unbeknownst to Wyatt, Lucy and Garcia had made a concerted effort to welcome Jessica, Karl and Chloe into the present. They all supported one another like a big family in Wyatt's absence.

“Karl, Wyatt.” Garcia said as he shook hands with both men. Lucy nodded to Wyatt, time and their past made physical contact uncomfortable. Uncomfortable as Lucy didn’t want Wyatt to get mixed messages.

“Nice skirt.” Karl told Garcia who looked down at his gladiator skirt.

“Thanks, Lucy was disappointed it wasn’t shorter.” Garcia said with a smile as Lucy smacked his arm before she went back to cooing at Chloe. Chloe smiled and gave an adorable cackle at having Auntie Lucy's attention.

“This fair is insane.” Jessica said with a smile as she looked from Lucy and Chloe to the party. It was an outdoor Halloween fair with all the trimmings. A perfect party for families and adults as people of all ages were enjoying the festivities. Connor Mason had revived his tech company thanks to a bump from the government. Now, used a good portion of said money along with help of other billionaires to good PR events like the one they were currently attending.

“Yeah, Connor said it would be family friendly.” Lucy said as she looked at the Halloween fair before them in the large field.

“He wasn’t lying, the parents’ room is amazing. All it’s missing is someone else to change the diapers.” Karl said, Jessica smiled as she shook her head but secretly she wasn’t against that kind of perk.

“The real question, is there a petting zoo?” Jessica asked them. Karl pulled a map from his coat pocket. “Where did you get that?” she asked.

“Parent room.” Karl said, he pointed to the map. “There we go. Petting zoo and not too far away is the food hall.” He added, the couple smiled as they had a plan.

“Well, maybe I could take Chloe.” Wyatt offered, there was an awkward moment as it was clear that Jessica and Karl meant they would take Chloe. They weren’t pushing Wyatt out, they just weren’t used to him being present. But before they could say anything Jiya rolled up to the group.

“Hey! You all made it.” Jiya said with a smile as she was dressed as a Wonder Woman circa 2017 movie. She looked the part, she was definitely a warrior woman in her own right.

“Wow, Jiya, you look amazing.” Jessica told her with a smile. Jiya smiled as the others complimented her looks and Chloe clapped her hands. Chloe’s compliment probably had more to do with her general happiness than Jiya’s costume but it was appreciated.

“Thanks, Rufus is around here dressed as Steve Trevor. Connor has him talking to investors.” Jiya said dismissively. But she still wore a proud smile as she and Rufus had been working hard since the end of Rittenhouse. It was good to see it finally pay off.

“Who's Steve Trevor?” Wyatt asked with a frown.

“Wonder Woman’s lover.” Garcia said before Jiya could, the group looked at him weirdly. “We saw the movie a couple of times.” He explained.

“I like Gal Gadot.” Lucy said with a shrug.

“Who doesn’t?” Jessica asked in amusement. Chloe reached out to Garcia. It was usually a game when there were more than three adults. Chloe liked to be passed around the group. Garcia lifted her into his arms, he smiled as he tickled her belly. Chloe giggled before she stuck her hand in her mouth and gnawed on it.

“What you doing with that hand?” Garcia asked as he gently tapped Chloe’s elbow. Chloe smiled, as she did; a long drip of saliva travelled down her chin.

“We think she might be getting some teeth more soon.” Jessica said.

“Most likely.” Garcia said with a smile, he adjusted Chloe in his arms just so she could watch the group. “How are you two?” he asked Karl and Jessica. The couple smiled at one another.

“You know, it’s ok.” Karl said with a casual shrug, but it was belied by the smile on his face.

“Yeah, Chloe keeps us on our toes. You know, not much has happened since we last spoke. How was Croatia?” Jessica asked them.

“It was great, I loved every second of it.” Lucy said, she looked to Garcia. The two were so thoroughly in love with one another it was sickening to watch at times.

“It’s a beautiful country.” Garcia agreed, even though it felt more like a second home to him than a travel destination.

“I’m so jealous of you guys. Rufus and I have been working non-stop but we’ll get time off soon, hopefully. So, when did you all get here?” Jiya asked them.

“Karl and I only got in about ten minutes ago.” Jessica answered.

“I got in half an hour ago.” Wyatt said.

“Lucy and I have been here for an hour.” Garcia said as he passed Chloe into Jessica’s waiting arms as Chloe had dictated her desires as such.

“The food hall is amazing.” Lucy told them all.

“We should definitely hit that up.” Karl said to Jessica who casually adjusted Chloe, so she was comfortably sitting on her hip. Chloe was already playing with Jessica’s hair with Karl telling Chloe to be gentle in German.

“I can take Chloe to the animals and you two can eat.” Wyatt offered.

“Are you sure?” Jessica asked nervously, it wasn’t that she didn’t trust him. It was that he never really offered to and she knew that Wyatt wasn’t the most patient person.

“Yeah, it’s easy. I can do it.” Wyatt said, Karl and Jessica exchanged a look. Karl silently telling her to let Wyatt do it. He handed the diaper bag over to Wyatt as if it were foregone conclusion.

“Ok.” Jessica said, she passed Chloe to him or tried to. But Chloe wasn’t having a bar of it. She grizzled and clutched onto Jessica’s clothes.

“Momo…ahhh no ba!!” Chloe babbled, but Jessica and Wyatt preserved even as Chloe made a high pitch squeal of dislike. It was hard watch for the others as it was for Jessica, Chloe and Wyatt to endure.

“It’s ok. Daddy is going to take you to see the animals.” Wyatt said, he awkwardly held Chloe in his arms. She looked at him and wailed. It was heartbreaking for all but for Karl. He was unashamed that he felt a zing of smug pleasure as Chloe reached out towards him and Jessica.

“It’s ok, Chloe. You’re ok.” Jessica said but Chloe was fractious as she wanted out of Wyatt’s arms. She looked to see Wyatt’s expression turn dark in anger and bitterness. “I’m sorry, she just doesn’t recognise you.” Jessica said, she winced at her choice of words.

“I’m trying.” Wyatt said over the noise as Chloe managed to get a hold of Jessica’s sleeve and tugged on it. Trying her hardest to squirm out of Wyatt's arms and onto Jessica.

“I know, just-“ Jessica started to say, give it time but Wyatt didn’t have the patience.

“You know what, here. This was a mistake.” Wyatt said, he shoved Chloe back at her. Jessica took Chloe into her arms, embarrassed as Wyatt stormed off. She pressed a kiss to Chloe’s temple as she soothed her crying child.

“I’ll go after him.” Garcia said, as they were all fatigued from the experience but all felt obligated to assuage Wyatt's guilt. The man had chosen to go back to Delta Force but it came at a cost.

“No, let him go.” Jessica said, she felt everyone’s eyes on her. “I'll just reorganise for him to visit her another time when we're at home. We’re here to have fun.” She felt bad saying it but she just didn’t have the patience to try and placate Wyatt’s ego and that of her child. Chloe’s welfare came first. “Hmm?” she asked Chloe who was now calm with her fingers back in her mouth. She pouted at Jessica as if she had committed a serious offence. “It’s ok, he’ll be back another day to terrorize you.” She told Chloe. the others chuckled at the dry humour.

“Well, how about that petting zoo.” Karl offered.

“We’re going to pass as Garcia is taking me on the Ferris wheel. But how about we meet at the food hall in an hour?” Lucy offered.

“Sounds great to me as it will give me time to find Rufus.” Jiya said with a smile.

“Yeah, works for us.” Karl said, with that the group dispersed. He looked to Jessica and Chloe with empathetic smile. “It will be ok.” He assured Jessica.

“Wyatt is getting worse.” Jessica said, worried for Chloe’s sake not her own. They started walking through the light crowd. Slowly making their way to the animal enclosures.

“Wyatt’s a hard head. He’ll come around and if he doesn’t then so be it. We'll figure it out and Chloe has us and a big family who are here for her. That's all, that's important.” Karl said, Jessica nodded as he was right. Chloe wasn’t going to be lacking if Wyatt disappeared for good, even if it would be a shame.

"I love you." Jessica said, she appreciated his reassurances. Karl smiled, a light blush stole across his cheeks as it always did when she told him how she felt.

"I love you too, now come on. Let's go pet some tiny animals." Karl told her.

* * *

Fifteen or so minutes later, after waiting in line and finally making it onto the Ferris Wheel. Lucy was loving it, the views, the crisp air. She turned to Flynn and couldn't help the smug smile on her lips as he looked a little uncomfortable.

“Are you afraid of heights?” Lucy asked Flynn in amusement as they were slowly ascending in their chair on the Ferris wheel.

“No, it’s just a cold breeze coming under my skirt. It’s unsettling.” Flynn lied, he wouldn’t say he was scared of heights but he had a healthy dose of self-preservation that disliked heights.

He looked to Lucy who smiled at him in glee, she liked to do that when she found a weakness. Something that added little imperfections to his strong male image. He didn't mind her poking fun at him as it was a good distraction.

“Uh huh.” She murmured in amusement, “You know what I love about Ferris Wheels?” she asked.

“The view.” He offered wryly given she moved and the chair rocked a little too uncomfortably for his liking.

“No, it’s the perfect spot for a kiss which would be a great distraction for someone who might be feeling a little woozy from the height.” Lucy informed him in amusement.

“I’m not afraid of heights nor am I feeling woozy.” He told her.

“Then, I guess we can just enjoy the view.” Lucy said being a smart ass. She smiled as Flynn; careful of her wig, gently grasped the back of her neck. Lucy smiled before they shared a sweet kiss at the top of the Ferris Wheel.

* * *

 

“Gentle, like so.” Jessica said as she showed Chloe how to pet a baby goat that had wandered their way. Karl was watching from the fence line taking photos. She smiled as Chloe marvelled at all the different animals, their noises, the textures of their fur, feathers and skin. Chloe gave a happy giggle as she petted the animal, but shyly pulled her hand back with the goat tried to lick her.

“It’s ok, he just wants to show some love.” Jessica assured her as Chloe was still learning how to act around animals.

“Oh mo.” Chloe said, she shook her head and hugged Jessica. Jessica laughed as she lifted Chloe up, figuring her baby girl needed a break from the animals.

“Ok, let’s go back to Daddy.” Jessica said, she walked over to Karl. “Get some good photos?” she asked him.

“You know it.” Karl told her in a smug manner. “Though, we should find another day when you both don’t look like the undead. You look undead, Chloe just looks like a filthy street urchin.” He added, he pocketed his phone as Chloe reached out for him. He lifted her out of Jessica’s arms into his. Chloe snuggled close, Karl smiled at the love he felt for the baby girl and the woman before him. He felt like the luckiest son of bitch on the planet.

* * *

 

45 minutes later,

“No, no. I said we’d get a holiday after the project is finished.” Rufus told Jiya as they all sat at a long table outside the food hall. The table was laden with food and drinks.

“Urgh we’re never leaving California at this rate.” Jiya bemoaned dramatically. The others at the table laughed.

“We will. Just not for a couple of months.” Rufus told Jiya, the couple could talk about their project but apparently it had swallowed their lives. But Rufus and Jiya still seemed like the same people, very much in love. Even though they claimed troubles because they barely left their postcode due to work.

“Don’t put it off. You should explore the world more while you can.” Jessica told Rufus as she took Jiya’s side.  She sat with Chloe in her lap with Karl by her side.

“Agree, gotta get in there before marriage and babies.” Karl said in a sage manner, he pointed to Chloe.

“Or just the babies.” Jessica said teasingly, as she and Karl weren’t married yet.  But it was quietly in the works. They were trying to figure out the best compromise in regards to Chloe. If he should be her legal guardian, parenting orders or see if Wyatt would finally cut ties and allow Karl to legally adopt Chloe. But it was something Karl and Jessica wanted sorted before they tied the knot.

“Speaking of babies.” Lucy said taking the opening, everyone at the table looked at her. “Garcia and I are having one. Well, I’m pregnant, 4 months.” She announced with a smile.

“What?!” Jiya said in excitement, as everyone at the table reacted in a positive manner.

“Get out.” Rufus said in disbelief as Lucy was not showing at all.

“Congratulations.” Jessica said warmly.

“Yeah, in 5 months’ time you’ll be in the same foxhole as us.” Karl quipped. Jessica smacked his arms playfully as he smiled. She pressed a kiss to the top of Chloe’s head.

* * *

 

Chloe, of course, was acting like an Angel as she quietly gnawed on a teething biscuit. She just quietly watched them all as the adults clinked their drinks to the good news and continued with their meal. She had no idea what made them so happy, but she was glad as she might not understand them. She did love them.


End file.
